


Wishful Regret

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Be Careful What You Wish For, Complete, F/M, preventing a relationship from happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You and Loki have a recurring argument leading you to say something you regret when he responds.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Be Careful What You Wish For





	Wishful Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VivVoorhees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivVoorhees/gifts).

> WARNINGS: arguing, preventing a relationship from happening

Growling in frustration, you balled your hands into fists at your sides. Loki stood in front of you, arms folded over his chest, while he watched your fit of temper.

“What makes you think you can tell me what to do?”

“You are mine, are you not?”

“By choice, Loki. You don’t own me. I’m not property.” You watched one eyebrow rise as he considered your words. “These arguments are getting old. You act like my master rather than my lover at times.”

That mischievous smirk of his spread over his lips as he studied you. “I would not object to being called Master in bed.”

You shook your head and pressed your fingers into your eyes. When you could find your words, they were barely above a whisper. “I swear Loki Odinson, sometimes I really do wish I’d never met you.”

His arms dropped to his sides and he paced away from you for a moment. Your eyes followed his movement as he folded his arms over his chest once more and he dropped his head. When he finally replied he kept his back to you and his voice was low and neutral. “You should be very careful what you wish for, my darling.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Lo…” There was a sudden swirl of green light and you looked back to Loki in surprise. “No, wait!!!”

There was a rushing feeling and multi-colored streaks of light before you felt like you landed on your back.

You blinked your eyes a few times before realizing you had slipped on black ice on the sidewalk. When you sat up your butt twinged where you’d landed on it but everything seemed intact and not broken. A man with long dark hair and wearing a black suit stood across the street watching you. He nodded at you when you smiled and waved then moved on down the sidewalk in the direction he’d been going.

Something felt off about that. Like it was supposed to happen differently somehow. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
